


The Loving Support of Caramel & Strawberry

by DevineElocution



Category: Hotel Persona, Placebo
Genre: Family, Ficlet?, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineElocution/pseuds/DevineElocution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and David 'help' David's pregnant sister choose a name for the baby.</p><p>Also,<br/><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE QUEEN OF SWEDEN, STEFAN OLSDAL!</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Support of Caramel & Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not know, and certainly do not own any (front or touring) member of Placebo. Likewise, I do not know or own any member of Hotel Persona.  
>  Additionally, I'm totally clueless, and guessing about David's family, so if he does happen to have a sister, I don't know or own her, and no offence is intended.

While David finished in the kitchen, Stef helped a very pregnant Gina comfortably arrange herself in the nest of pillows at the top of the bed. 

'Oh!' Gina huffed, 'I forgot the books!' 

'That's okay.' Stef smiled and turned towards the door. 'David, sweetie, will you bring the baby name books when you come back, please?'

He swore he heard a groan before,  _'Okay!'_

A moment later, David came through the bedroom doorway with three big bowls of ice cream balanced across one arm, two books tucked under the other, and a notebook in his mouth. Gina grabbed one of the bowls and the notebook. 

'You're such a kind brother. Thank you.' 

David kissed her on the forehead as he carefully eased onto the bed. 'Anything for my bebé Gina.'

Stef reached for his own ice cream and one of the books. 'And a kind boyfriend, too. Thank you, baby.' He said, imitating Gina's innocent-little-sister smile.

'Bitch.' David mumbled. 

'Hey!' Stef swatted at him, earning a giggle from Gina. 

David steadied himself and shot his best glare at a grinning Stefan.

'I'll tell you what, when  _you_   become pregnant, I'll happily deliver you cold treats with bound paper stuffed in my mouth. Until then... Bitch.'

'Oh, it wouldn't be a notebook...' Stef smirked. 

Gina suddenly noticed a pink drip near her knee. 'Oops. Um, Stef, I'm sorry.'

Stef looked down at the stain. 'Oh! Don't worry,' he assured. 'That wasn't you.'

Gina didn't seem convinced.

'Really, bebé, it wasn't. That's strawberry syrup,' David explained. 'And that,' he started pointing to other little stains on the old blue duvet. 'Is chocolate syrup. That's berry-flavoured icing. I don't remember what the rest of these are. We call this the _Experimenting_  duvet.'

Gina started giggling again. 'The...  _what?!'_

'We put this one on if we feel like trying something... messy. Or eating ice cream in bed.'

'It's clean though,' Stef quickly added. 'Just a bit stained.'

'I read an article about matching a certain flavour to that of your partner's skin. That was _fun.'_   David nodded absent-mindedly, thinking back to the night that caused the damage. 

'And the shower afterwards was even better,' Stef chimed in, mouth full of ice cream. 

David hummed in agreement. 'By the end of it, we decided Stefan's caramel, and I'm strawberry.' 

'Right. Are those also the names you use when walking the streets late at night?' Gina asked. 

All three burst into wild laughter. 

'Speaking of names,' Stefan reminded. 'I believe there was a point to this evening.' 

Gina looked at both boys suspiciously. 

'...Before either one of you suggest it, I am  _not_  naming my baby Strawberry or Caramel.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a tidbit from a fic I'm currently working on. This little piece didn't even survive this first round of editing, but I just couldn't let it go for some reason.


End file.
